Clan:Bloodshed Empire/Ranks
= History of Ranks = The ranks of Bloodshed Empire have evolved several times over the last few years that they are incredibly successful in todays time in achieving their roles. A deep structure that allows for much movement and choice but not too big so as to render other people bored the latest addition surely offers the best of all the previous systems but is also fixed from all the loop holes and other flaws which previous systems has held. The first system was based purely on post count, the higher your post count the more seniority you had (except for moderators and leaders), which of course had many structural flaws because you could have immature spammers spamming their way to the top. Systems after that evolved and evolved and will continue evolving into the future to always remove old flaws and introduce new strengths to help Bloodshed maintain its immortality. = Ranks and Roles = Officer Caesar Overview: These are the top guys aka clan leaders. They have final say on anything. Type: Officer Role: Oversee the clan, introduce new ideas, manage morale and manage applications. Reqs: Unique Selection, must have been in Bloodshed for at least 1 year, 1500 posts, Very Active, Diehard Loyal, Very Mature. Amount: N/A IRC Rank Admin/OP Clan Chat Rank General Senator Overview: The senate has always been an important part of Bloodshed. Basically the 3rd in Commands of the clan, but instead of their authority being more individual like the Caesars, they work more as a group. They are in charge of the basic administrative and organizational areas(Departments) of the Empire. Type: Officer Role: Bring new ideas or current affairs to the Senate for discussion/voting. Will be assigned a certain area of responsibility and tasked with managing that department and the members in them. Eg. In command of the whole recruiting department by doing things such as Tasking, Delegating, Managing, Watching Activity Levels, praising good work and encouraging the Senior Soldiers on all the boards. Other departments include, but are not limited to: Events, Forum Management and Allied Clans. Reqs: Leader Selection, must have been in Bloodshed for at least 8 months, 800 posts, Very Active, Very Loyal, Very Mature. Amount: 1 Per Department. IRC Rank Op/Halfop Clan Chat Rank Captain Enlistment Officer Overview: It is always important to bring new blood into any clan. Enlistment Officers role is primarily to oversee the whole department and to maintain it. Type: Officer Role: In charge of running Recruiting Department along with a Senator. Responsible to ensure topics are bumped, will have senior soldiers under their command to help them with their role but the responsibility is ultimately theirs. Reqs: Choosen by Leaders and the Head of the Recruitment Department for thier outstanding work as a Recruiter. Amount: 2 or 3 depending on how many are requested by the Head of the Recruitment Department. IRC Rank Voice Clan Chat Rank Lieutenant Specialist Mentor Overview: Mentors are required to help the members of the clan and more specifically to help Trail Memebers through thier Trail membership phase of the clan. They are to talk to members and help in any way possible as well as reporting to the Head Mentor (a Senator) if there are any problems. Type: Specialist Role: Teach new members Reqs: Chosen by Leaders and Senators. Active, Mature, Loyal. Amount: 5 Max IRC Rank Voice Clan Chat Rank Sergeant Recruiter Overview: Recruiters are required to keep all recruitment threads actively bumped and still stick to the individual forum rules. They are also expected to recruit from "Looking for a clan" topics. This rank can be applied for. Type: Specialist Role: Bump Topics, Post in Looking For Clan Threads. Reqs: Can be applied for through the Head of Recruiting once a Member is at the Enlisted rank or above. Amount: N/A IRC Rank Voice Clan Chat Rank Sergeant Member Established Soldier Overview: The Established Soldier of the Empire are the Creme' of the clan. The Ultimate Die-Hard Soldier sworn into the service of carrying on the BsE Legacy, this rank is only granted to the most active and most loyal of Soldiers. Type: Soldier Role: Active, Well Trusted and Respected members. Can be trusted to be active at almost all events and will never let the clan down if signed up for a war. Reqs: Requires at least 2 months in the clan, 5 events and 200 posts to be eligible. Amount: N/A IRC Rank Voice Clan Chat Rank Sergeant Enlisted Soldier Overview: The Warriors of BsE are the backbone and true might of the empire. Without them, there would be no BsE. And for that, we Honor them. Type: Soldier Role: Active on forums, IRC and events. Reqs: Newly joined, needs 25 posts/ at least 1 week within the clan as a trial member for evaluation and 3 events + a more detailed application to become an enlisted soldier. They will be assigned a mentor (a senior soldier) and that senior soldier will be required to write a mentor report on that trial member stating whether they meet the requirements (activity, maturity etc) to become a soldier of the empire. Therefore you must keep in contact with your mentor. Amount: N/A IRC Rank Voice Clan Chat Rank Corporal Trial Soldier Overview: Trial Soldiers are those eager warriors who have chosen BsE as their clan. Those who have craved allegiance with the mightiest empire. But they are yet to prove their loyalties. To prove their commitment to the clan. They are the Trial Soldiers. Type: Soldier Role: Active on forums and events. Reqs: Post an accepted application in the Apply for Trail Soldier forum. Amount: N/A IRC Rank Voice Clan Chat Rank Recruit Other Member of the Month See History of Bloodshed Empire Members of the Month at Clan:Bloodshed_Empire_MOTM Hardest working member for the Month that they are voted in. Overview: The Members of the Month are the hardest working members for each month since the creation of the clan. Each month there is a vote in which each member of the clan casts their vote for any Non-Officer of Bloodshed Empire for Member of the Month. Type: Special Role: Work Hard, Act as Liaison between Officers and Members Reqs: Non-Officer. Get the Most votes during the voting period each month. Amount: 1 per month. Advisor Overview: Advisors are retired previous leaders of Bloodshed who still want to contribute to the clan by sharing their experiences and views in the Senate. Type: Retired Leader. Role: Guide and give advice to the Senate. This rank has the same authority as a Senator or General of the clan. Act as Mentors to the Senate. Reqs: Must be an Ex-Leader of Bloodshed. Can not be in another clan. Amount: N/A Retired Advisor Overview: Retired Advisors are retired previous leaders of Bloodshed who have decided to move onto another clan or no long remain active at all. Type: Retired Leader. Role: None. Has no official authority in the clan Reqs: Must be an Ex Leader of Bloodshed. Can be in another clan. Amount: N/A +Esteemed Guest Overview: Clan Allies, Ex-Soldiers, and Friends of Bloodshed Empire. Type: Guest Role: Not a Member of Bloodshed Empire. Reqs: Must be active on the forums. Amount: N/A Registered Guest Overview: Default usergroup for all newly registered members of the forum. Type: Guest Role: None Reqs: None Amount: N/A Category:Clans